Si tan solo
by Ai Blake Lawrence
Summary: "si tan solo…pudiera comenzar de nuevo" - fue lo ultimo que pensó mientras caía dormido en aquella banca importándole poco si la nieve caía sobre él o no, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar… /./... Debes de tener mucho cuidado con lo que deseas, por que esto podria cumplirse... ...En el momento menos esperado...
1. Un error

"**si tan solo…"**

**Cap. 1. Un error...**

Una fría noche de invierno, un pelirrosa aburrido y un escritor frustrado…

Yuki se encontraba dentro de su estudio le quedaban aproximadamente tres semanas para entregar su manuscrito y le faltaba mas de la mitad del libro, no había salido de su estudio en los últimos dos días y su mente se encontraba con un estrés y frustración mas grande que de costumbre

-nee~ Yuki –decía un peirrosa desde la entrada del estudio de su novio-

-que quieres mocoso? No entiendes que me molesta tu presencia-decía cierto rubio muy concentrado en lo que hacia

-es que quería pedirte que me acompañaras por un chocolate caliente hace mucho frio hoy… de echo creo que nevara… no te gustaría?-decía algo ilusinado

-no-cortante y frio como siempre

-pero Yuki…!

-no!

-por favor, solo será un momento, aparte podría servirte para que te inspiraras-decía aun con muchas esperanzas

-mocoso yo no necesito de salir para inspirarme, y si tanto quieres un chocolate caliente por que no te lo prearas tu mismo, ahora deja de molestarme!

-pero Yuki…sabes que yo no…

-que te largues!

-mmm…supongo que puedo hacerlo… después de todo que tan difícil puede ser prepaar un chocolate?-decía para si mismo mientra entraba a la cocina

30 minutos después se escucho una gran ¿explosion? Y un molesto rubio salió de su santuario para ver que pasaba, lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras toda… absolutamente TODA la cocina estaba llena de lo que parecía chocolate, junto con leche y azúcar tiradas en todo el piso de la cocina, aquel pelirrosa tambien estaba cubierto de esa cosa…al ver lo el pelirrosa trato de hablar y explicarle lo sucedido con un leve temor y nerviosismo en sus palabras

-ah…yo… Yuki… lo limpiare… es que estaba… y luego… y esta cosa…exploto… y todo…y así…-decía mientras miraba almolesto escritor frente si

-vete…

-Yuki, ya te dije que lo limpiare, no tienes por que preocuparte

-vete

-porfavor, no fue mi intención, perdóname

-acaso quedaste sordo o que?, te estoy diciendo que te vayas,

Después de esa discusión el cantante salió devastado de la casa, aun sucio por el desastre de la cocina camino por las solitarias calles de la ciudad y por que no estarían solitarias si era mas de la medianoche, lagrimas surcaban sus mejillas y caían al suelo… sin quererlo llego al parque donde conoció al "amor de su vida" se sentó en la misma banca que ese día y tomando sus rodillas lloro, y lloro hasta que no pudo mas, mas tarde sintió algo frio en su brazo y al voltear a ver lo que era noto que había empezado a nevar… nieve… yuki… a pesar de que había llorado por casi mas de dos horas unas ultimas lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas y llegaron al suelo congelado… bajo su mirada y sonrió tristemente… acaso así serian los últimos años de su vida al lado de ese amargado… _"si tan solo…pudiera comenzar de nuevo_" fue lo ultimo que pensó mientras caía dormido en aquella banca importándole poco si la nieve caía sobre el o no, lo único que quería en ese momento era descansar…

...

...


	2. Un cambio

**Cap.2 Cambio...**

Los primeros rayos del sol daban en la hermosa ciudad de Tokyo y una alegre personita salía a correr por el parque como cada mañana… el paisaje era hermoso, la nieve aun no se derretía por completo, los arboles tenían una fina capa blanca al igual que el pasto y las flores, el sol estaba haciendo su trabajo al derretir aquella nieve… las bancas también estaban cubiertas por la sabana blanca… un bulto cubierto de nieve en una de las bancas llamo su atención, paro su recorrido para ir a ver que era lo que había ahí…

Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, tenia… tenia que llevárselo de ahí, su pulso estaba muy débil y su cuerpo estaba demasiado frio… podría darle una pulmonía o algo peor, con cuidado se llevo de aquella banca a la persona que había encontrado ahí acurrucada y cubierta de nieve, poco tardo en llegar a su casa, llevo a aquel pálido pelirrosa a su habitación y lo coloco con cuidado en su cama, no sin antes cambiarle la ropa por algo seco, para después taparlo con las cobijas, sin perder ni un minuto mas llamo a un medico amigo suyo que no tardo en llegar, este le receto algunas cosas para el resfriado y posible pulmonía que le había dado por haber pasado la noche ahí

-como no estaba despierto no pude revisarlo muy bien pero es mejor dejarlo descansar, me recuerdas ¿cómo dices que lo encontraste?

-Salí a correr como cada mañana al parque y lo encontré acurrucado en una banca de este cubierto de nieve, probablemente paso toda la noche ahí-decía un castaño de ojos azules con una mirada triste

-ya veo… ciertamente es un milagro que aun este vivo, supongo que un poco mas tarde y… hoy mismo se sabría la noticia de que el famoso vocalista de Bad Luck falleció por una pulmonía… lo dejo en tus manos Ryuichi

-si, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de él pero, me gustaría que no le dijeras a nadie que Shuichi esta aquí, primero debo saber que lo llevo a ese parque y aun involuntario suicidio

-si, lo comprendo, y estate tranquilo, de mis labios no saldrá palabra alguna

-muchas gracias, hasta luego-decía mientras despedía a su amigo y cerraba la puerta para ir a ver como se encontraba el pelirrosa, tal como el doctor había dicho, Shu tenia fiebre – esto tiene el nombre de Yuki Eiri escrito por todos lados, ¿me pregunto que habrá sucedido ahora?-decía con una notable molestia

Los días pasaban y la fiebre de Shu seguía, a veces bajaba pero luego subía de nuevo haciendo que el pobre pelirrosa tan solo alucinara y dijera incoherencias

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y nadie en NG sabia del pelirrosa, Sakano estaba desesperado, k todavía no movilizaba nada por órdenes de Touma para no llamar la atención de la prensa, Suguru aunque no lo mostraba realmente estaba muy preocupado por Shu pero no tanto como lo estaba cierto pelirrojo….

Todos se encontraban en el estudio de grabación, esperando que hubieran noticias del pelirrosa, hasta que un frustrado Hiro salió a tomar un poco de aire, estaba en la azotea de NG viendo la ciudad cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar, contesto con duda en su voz, ya que ese era un "numero desconocido" pedía a kami-sama que no fuera un secuestrador pidiendo alguna recompensa por Shuichi

-¿bueno?-digo el pelirrojo con duda

-¿Hiroshi...? soy Ryuichi-decía la voz del otro lado del auricular

-Sakuma-san? como es que tiene mi teléfono; bueno no importa ¿que necesita?-decía un poco mas tranquilo

-necesito que vengas a mi casa inmediatamente, solo, y por favor no le digas a nadie que yo te llame en especia Touma, te mandare mi dirección en un mensaje-decía con un tono serio

-ammm si, no se preocupe, no le diré a nadie-decía algo confundido, como era que Sakuma tenia su teléfono y por que quería que fuera a su casa tan repentinamente… tal vez quería saber como iban las cosas con Shu, después de todo Hiro sabia perfectamente que era lo que realmente sentía aquel castaño por su amigo

Al poco rato y tal como el castaño le había dicho le llego un mensaje con una dirección, sin perder tiempo fue en su motocicleta hasta allí, al tocar la puerta, esta se abrió y se cerro rápidamente jalando al pelirrojo a que entrara

-¿no te siguió nadie verdad?-decía mientras miraba por el ojo de la puerta

-no… podría decirme exactamente para que estoy aquí-decía mientras miraba la casa del castaño realmente era grande

-es por…-tomo un poco de aire-… por Shuichi

-¡que! ¡Usted sabe algo de el! ¿¡Donde esta?! Esta bien?!-decía alteradamente y levantando la voz

-por favor evita hacer escándalo, el esta bien, esta dormido en la habitación del fondo-decía mientras señalaba con su mano un pasillo

-¡cielos…! El susto que nos dio a todos, al menos debió decirme a mí que estaba bien-decía algo molesto por la aparente "actitud" del pelirrosa

-bueno… el… no esta del todo bien-decía mientras dudaba entre decirle o no lo que le había sucedido al pelirrosa

- ¿a que se refiere? ¿Le paso algo?-decía muy preocupadamente

-te explicare todo desde el inicio…

...

...

...


	3. Memoria

**Cap. 3 Lo mejor...**

-¿que…? Esta si no se la perdonare a ese escritor de pacotilla; ¡ahora si me va a oír!-decía mientras se levantaba del sofá donde estaban sentados

-por favor, cálmate… no creo que sea necesario hacer eso… después de eso Shu tuvo mucha fiebre y apenas ayer por la tarde despertó…

********flas back***********

-donde… ¿donde… estoy?-decía un pelirrosa muy adormilado y abriendo sus ojos lentamente

-Shuichi?... por fin despertaste me tenias muy preocupado, ¿te sientes bien?-decía mientras tocaba la frente del pelirrosa

-me siento…bien… pero… ¿quién eres tú?-decía sin despegar la vista de la persona frente si, podría jurar que lo había visto antes pero le costaba recordar

-shui…chi… ¿no me reconoces?...-decía algo desanimado y preocupado- soy Ryuichi, Sakuma Ryuichi

-¿Sakuma…Ryuichi?... eres… el vocalista de… Nittle Grasper ¿dessho?... yo… soy tu fan…-probablemente en otro momento se le habría abalanzado a esa persona pero en ese momento se sentía muy débil y mareado, sin embrago una hermosa sonrisa se poso en su rostro

-lo sé, ammm seguro que te sientes bien?-decía mientras miraba fijamente al pelirrosa

-si… pero no recuerdo que paso… ¿cómo llegue aquí?... debo…ir con Hiro... o se preocupara-decía mientras trataba inútilmente de levantarse

-¿Hiro?... pensé que querrías ir con Yuki-decía mientras escupía ese nombre con odio

-¿Yuki? ¿Quién es esa persona? ¿La conozco?-decía inocentemente

-Shuichi, dime que es lo ultimo que recuerdas-dijo al percatarse de la falta de recuerdos del pelirrosa

-recuerdo que estaba con Hiro en un restaurante… yo le enseñe una canción… luego nos fuimos de ahí y caminaba por un parque… estaba vacio… y luego…nada-decía mientras se esforzaba en recordar

-déjame ver si entendí, ¿no recuerdas a Yuki? ¿Ni a Suguru? ¿Ni a k?-decía confirmando sus sospechas

-no; ¿quiénes son esas personas?

- ya veo… espera aquí llamare a alguien-decía mientras se levantaba de su asiento

-¿por qué estoy en la casa de Sakuma-san?

-por favor llámame Ryuichi…-decía mientras le sonreía antes de irse

***mas tarde***

-en efecto, el joven Shindou ha perdido la memoria y no recuerda absolutamente nada ni a nadie de los últimos tres años

-¿y será temporal?-decía con notable preocupación en su voz

-después de lo acontecido con el joven, tanto hay un 50% de que puede ser temporal a que puede ser permanente, lo mejor es dejarlo descansar-decía mientras iba hacia la puerta

-bien, y de nuevo muchas gracias por venir

-es un placer ayudarte-decía al momento que Ryu se despedía y cerraba la puerta

-Sakuma-…Que diga… Ryuichi… tú realmente me conoces-decía mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie, siendo ayudado por el castaño quien lo llevo a sentarse al sofá

-por supuesto, tu, kumagoro y yo, éramos grandes amigos-decía mientras le mostraba a su inseparable conejo rosado en una de las sillas de la cocina

-ya veo… ¿qué fue lo que me paso?

-a… -decía mientras pensaba en algo que decirle al pelirrosa- …veras tu tuviste un pequeño accidente, estabas de paseo en el parque y sin querer te quedaste dormido ahí, mientras la nieve caía, es que eres un tontito…¿quieres algo de comer?

-solo un vaso de agua, por favor… ¿entonces tu me encontraste ahí?

-sip-decía mientras servía agua en un vaso y se lo daba al pelirrosa

-arigato-decía mientras sonreía hermosamente

-de nada… Shuichi…-decía mientras acariciaba la mejilla del oji-amatista

***********fin flash back***************

...

...

...


	4. Lo mejor

Cap 4. Lo mejor...

-entonces no le dijiste nada acerca de la relación que tiene con Yuki

-no lo creí conveniente… de echo… no tengo pensado decírselo

-¿qué? pero…

-Hiroshi, si yo no hubiera encontrado a Shu en ese momento el ya estaría muerto, ¿en serio quieres que algo como esto vuelva a pasar? ¿A parte acaso Yuki ha ido a preguntarte por el? Si realmente le importara ya lo habría venido a buscar… y además… Shu me lo pidió

-¿cómo que te lo pidió?

-cuando aun tenía fiebre y alucinaba constantemente hubieron muchas ocasiones en las que el decía algo parecido a: "_desearía empezar de nuevo_" o _"si tan solo comenzara de nuevo" _esta es la oportunidad para cumplir ese deseo, si el recuerda a Yuki por si solo no lo detendré pero si no lo hace yo no se lo recordare, pero si tu…

-no, tienes razón… ¿y será temporal?

-no lo sabemos aun, un amigo mío que es doctor dijo que sus recuerdos pueden volver en la siguiente semana, de no hacerlo lo mas probable es que sea permanente

-ya veo… lo mejor es que descanse… le diré a k que…

-no se lo digas… por favor; si sus recuerdos vuelven en la próxima semana todo volverá a la normalidad pero si no… me lo llevare de Japón, para cumplir su deseo…-decía aquel castaño muy decidido viendo fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo

-yo siempre he cuidado de Shu, desde pequeños siempre procuraba lo mejor para el… cada vez que Yuki lo dañaba me daban ganas de matarlo pero nunca lo hice por que Shu me necesitaba aun mas a su lado…se que usted quiere a Shuichi mas que un amigo, también se que al igual que yo, usted desea lo mejor para el y por eso se lo ha guardado todo este tiempo por eso… le ayudare en lo que necesite -decía aquel pelirrojo firmemente

-me alegra que pienses así Hiroshi-

-¿hi…ro?-decía una débil vocecilla desde la entrada del pasillo

-¡Shuichi!... me alegra tanto que estés bien -decía mientras se levantaba e iba rápidamente con su amigo a abrazarlo

-me asfixias… ¡Hiro!-decía mientras trataba de respirar por el fuerte abrazo de su amigo

-lo siento Shu, es que realmente estoy muy feliz de que estés bien, estaba muy preocupado-decía mientras lo dejaba respirar

-jejeje, siempre te causo problemas nee~, ¿Ryuichi te llamo?-decía animadamente

-¿_Ryuichi?...-_ sí, el me dijo que tu estabas aquí, así que vine corriendo a verte-decía algo extrañado de pronto recordó lo que le había dicho el castaño- _"perdió los recuerdos de los últimos tres años…" entonces… ¿su mente retrocedió hasta un día antes de conocer a Yuki…?...-eso explica el por qué esta tan feliz…-_

-ya veo… entonces me recuperare muy, muy rápido-decía eufóricamente

-si… bueno ya tengo que irme Shu-

-pero…pero, ¿no te puedes quedar?-decía mientras tomaba del brazo a su amigo sin querer dejarlo ir

-no se si Sakuma-san me dará permiso de…-decía mientras miraba al castaño

-si eso hace feliz a Shu-chan puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras-decía infantilmente mientras abrazaba eufóricamente a su kumagoro

-¡yupi..!-decía el entusiasta pelirrosa, un gran asombro apareció en el pelirrojo… hace cuanto que no veía a su amigo sonreír de esa forma, tal vez después de todo, esto realmente era lo mejor para el

...

...

...

N/A: uhh~... ¿realmente sera lo mejor? ¿recuperara shu sus recuerdos? ¿y donde esta yuki?


	5. Me voy

**Cap. 5 Me voy…**

Había pasado semana y media, Ryuichi se encontraba empacando un par de cosas en la habitación hasta que una dulce voz detrás de él lo desconcentro

-Ryuichi, ya le llame a Hiro, pero aun no entiendo porque tenemos que irnos y aparte ¡no me has dejado salir de aquí!

-jajaja tranquilo Shu-chan si no te he dejado salir es porque el doctor dijo que descansaras y la razón por la que nos tenemos que ir es porque…-decía tratando de que algo se le viniera a la cabeza para calmar al pelirrosa; así es, sus recuerdos no habían vuelto… a pesar de que le habían mostrado algunas fotos de k, suguru, y… de Yuki… el no daba señal alguna de que fuera a recuperar la memoria así que esa misma tarde se irían de Japón, el timbre sonó "salvando" así al castaño de dar una explicación por dicho viaje- debe ser Hiro, por que no le vas a abrir Shu-chan

-uhm, pero aun me debes una explicación- decía mientras se iba algo molesto de la habitación, a decir verdad se sentía muy feliz de estar en la casa de su ídolo, pero no podía negar que se le hacía extraño ese comportamiento…

-¡Hiro~!-decía mientras se aventaba a los brazos de su amigo- ya te echaba de menos

-pero si vine ayer- decía con una gotita, viendo al pelirrosa

-es que, es que, Ryuichi no me deja salir, y estoy muy aburriiiido-decía con un adorable puchero en su rostro

-ya te lo dije es por tu bien Shu-chan, ¿verdad Hiro?-decía mientras veía alegremente al pelirrojo

-sí, es por tu bien Shuichi y bien, ¿a qué hora se van?

-nos estas corriendo-dijeron los dos al unisonó y con una carita de cachorrito y lagrimitas en los ojos

-y ahora ya son dos…-suspiro-… ¿está seguro de esto Sakuma-san? Por qué… no creo que puedan sobrevivir dos semanas solos

-buaaa~ eso es un insulto Hiro~ -decía un molesto pelirrosa

-¿acaso dudas de nuestra capacidad?-decía un molesto castaño (jeje)

-y me pregunto; ¿acaso atraigo a locos?; bueno yo llegare después, ¿y ya me dirán a qué hora sale su vuelo?

-a las 5:30-decian los dos alegremente

-ya veo, quieren que los acompañe-decía algo cansado

-si Shu-chan dice que si por mí no hay problema- decía con su carácter infantil pero sin dejar de ser amable y dulce con el pelirrosa

-¡wiiii! Iré por las maletas-decía el oji-amatista mientras se iba rápidamente a la habitación

-y que pasara con el contrato de NG-decía el pelirrojo

-yo me encargare de eso-decía seriamente el castaño

-¡listo! ¿Nos vamos?

Los tres salieron de la casa del castaño un auto los estaba esperando y rápidamente llegaron al aeropuerto, los tres traían su clásico camuflaje, unas gorras y lentes obscuros

-pero no entiendo porque tenemos que llevar este disfraz, si aun no somos famosos, Hiro-decía el pelirrosa confundido

-es que es por si las moscas, nunca se sabe cuándo puede aparecer un fanático loco, señalándote como el amigo de Sakuma-san, ¿verdad? – decía mientras esperaba el apoyo por parte del castaño

-así es, Shu-chan-

-ah…

Los amigos se despidieron y pronto ambos cantantes se encontraban subiendo al avión, unas horas más tarde estarían aterrizando en el aeropuerto de España

-Ryuichi, ¿por qué nos estamos yendo de Japón?-decía seriamente el pelirrosa

-ah… es que…-

-sin mentiras… porque… tu eres mi amigo ¿verdad?-decía mirando al castaño

-recuerdas el incidente que te había comentado que tuviste

-uhm-decía mientras asentía con la cabeza

-pues duraste dos semanas con fiebre y mientras delirabas siempre decías que querías comenzar de nuevo… ciertamente no sé exactamente qué fue lo que te paso para que dijeras eso, pero desde ese momento me decidí a cumplir…-decía mientras volteaba a mirar esas lagunas amatistas- …tu deseo…-después de eso un leve sonrojo aparecía en las mejillas del pelirrosa… aparte de Hiro… nadie le había dicho eso antes, ni se había preocupado tanto por el… ¿realmente eran solo amigos antes de que perdiera la memoria? Eso se empezaba a cuestionar el pelirrosa mientras miraba fijamente por la ventana…

Empezar de nuevo; eh, que clase de error tan grande habría cometido como para que pidiera eso…

...

...

...


	6. Una sorpresa

**Cap. 6 Una sorpresa...**

Pensando este tipo de cosas se quedo completamente dormido, hasta que fue despertado por su ídolo

-Shu, ya llegamos

-eh? Tan rápido

-fueron 10 horas de vuelo Shu-chan; ya viste kumagoro, Shuichi no se dio cuenta jejeje debe de haber estado muuuy cansado –hablaba animadamente con su conejo rosado

Los dos bajaron del avión, tomaron un taxi y este los llevo hasta una calle muy poco concurrida, al momento pagaron y se bajaron, los dos vocalistas entraron a una casa a dejar y acomodar sus cosas para ir a comprar la comida…

Las dos semanas pasaron rápido, Ryu se encontraba arreglando unos asuntos por teléfono y Shu se encontraba en la cocina haciendo la cena, ese día llegaría su mejor amigo, así que quería hacer algo especial.

-¿Qué haces Shu-chan?-decía el castaño mientras abrazaba al pelirrosa por la espalda provocando un pequeño rubor en este

-estoy preparando la cena-decía animadamente, desde que había perdido la memoria no había ni un solo día ni un solo momento en el que no estuviera sonriendo

-¡waa! ¿Shu-chan sabe cocinar?-decía sorprendido, pues hasta donde el sabia el pelirrosa no cocinaba

-jeje, la señora que vive al lado me ha enseñado a preparar platillos sencillos, es muy amable –decía mientras recordaba

-soo~ que bueno; que rico huele, ya quiero probar la comida de Shuichi-decía mientras se sentaba en uno de los bancos de la cocina

-pues tendrás que esperar un ratito mas, aparte de que todavía no está lista, hay que esperar a que llegue Hiro-decía mientras se ponía a lavar algunos trastes sucios

-¡hai~! Nee~ Shu-chan…-decía mientras se mostraba un poco serio

-uhm, ¿Qué sucede?-decía secándose las manos y volteando a ver al castaño

-en cuanto llegue Hiro, yo tendré que irme por un tiempo-decía seriamente

-¿Qué?¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?-

-bueno, es que no quería preocuparte…-trataba de decir - pero ¡solo será por una semana!

-¡no quiero que te vayas Ryu!-

-ya te dije que solo será por poco tiempo Shu, te prometo que volveré lo más rápido que pueda ¿sí?-decía tratando de animar al pelirrosa

-ya que…-decía desanimadamente- ¡pero no te vayas a tardar!

-whoo~ ¿tanto quieres estar conmigo, Shu-chan?-decía coquetamente al pelirrosa, realmente el hecho de que el pelirrosa le estuviera pidiendo que no se fuera lo había puesto muy feliz

-¿ah? Etto…-trataba de decir mientras un notorio sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas

-jejeje, ya viste kuma-chan, Shu se sonrojo-decía mientras sacaba su conejo rosado de la nada

-¡RYUICHI! –grito mientras el timbre de la puerta comenzaba a sonar

-¡jajajaja~! Ya voy-decía al tiempo que iba a abrir la puerta encontrándose con un pelirrojo sonriente- Shu, ya llego Hiro-decía mientras lo hacía pasar y cerraba la puerta

-¡HIRO~!-decía al tiempo que se aventaba para abrazarlo

-hola Shu, como te ha ido estas dos semanas sin mi-decía correspondiendo al gesto de su amigo rosado

-¡bien~!3 la señora de al lado me ha enseñado a cocinar varias cosas, de hecho yo hice la cena de hoy-decía muy emocionado y feliz

-pues, vayamos a ver cómo te quedo, solo deja que lleve mis maletas al cuarto-decía al momento que agarraba las maletas e iba hacia el pasillo

-yo te ayudo –decía el castaño felizmente mientras acompañaba al pelirrojo

-hai~ 3, yo pondré la mesa-decía felizmente mientras corría a la cocina

Mientras el pelirrojo acomodaba algunas cosas el castaño comenzó a hablar

-¿qué sucedió con ese asunto?-dijo seriamente

-ya está hecho, hice lo que me dijiste y la prensa se lo creyó, desde ayer Bad Luck esta disuelto junto con el contrato con NG

-ya veo ¿y Touma lo acepto?-

-con la "trágica" noticia de Shuichi, no tuvo ninguna objeción, pero ¿seguro que esa noticia no llegara hasta aquí?

-no, Touma tiene contactos, pero estos todavía no llegan a algunos países, España se encuentra entre "esos" países, puedes salir a la calle y preguntarle a alguien sobre NG o Bad Luck y ellos no sabrán que decirte

-por eso escogiste este lugar ¿verdad?

-exacto

Después de un rato ambos salieron de la habitación para ir a comer sin embargo...

-¡Shu!... ¿Shu?-decía al no ver al pelirrosa en la cocina, un poco preocupado empezó a buscarlo-¿donde estas? ¡SHU! –Fue cuando entro en la cocina que lo vio, el pelirrosa se encontraba desmayado en el suelo de la cocina-¡SHUICHI! ¡Hiroshi, ven rápido!

-al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo hizo lo mismo que el castaño y se acerco para hacerlo reaccionar-¡Shuichi! ¡Shuichi! Responde, Shuichi!

Al ver que el cantante no reaccionaba con nada lo llevaron entre los dos, rápidamente al hospital, ya ahí el doctor llamo a ambos junto con el ya consiente pelirrosa

-¿Qué tiene Shuichi, doctor?-decía un pelirrojo muy preocupado

-¿Qué le paso a Shu, por que se desmayo?-decía el castaño tan preocupado como el pelirrojo

-pues los resultados nunca mienten y… joven Shindou usted tiene aproximadamente dos meses de embarazo…

-¿QUE?-gritaron el pelirrojo y el castaño al unisonó

-dos… meses…yo… ¿tendré un bebe?-decía con una tierna sonrisa en su rostro y posando sus manos en su vientre

-así es joven Shindou, mis felicitaciones, bueno con su permiso-decía mientras se retiraba del lugar (es que estaba muy ocupado ;P)

-Ryuichi…-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al castaño

-sí, ¿qué pasa Shu?

-tú sabes quién es… el padre de este bebe…

...

...

...

Ah para sorpresita, siento que las cosas se complican para esos dos, uhm este cap lo hice algo largo ;P espero les haya gustado, y respondiendo a algunas de sus dudas

esperen al sig, capi ahi explicaran algunas cosas sobre la ausencia de yuki

bueno muchas gracias por sus reviews, los quiero matta ne!


	7. ¡¿QUE!

Cap 7

Hacía dos semanas que no salía de su estudio y si lo hacía era para tomar un baño, agarrar una cerveza para luego volver a su "santuario"… también hacia mucho que no oía las impertinentes llamadas del pelirrosa…¿_le habrá pasado algo?... _ fue algo que llego a su mente rápidamente y así como llego se fue, probablemente estaría con su amigo, si no ya hubiera sido probable que este y demás personas hubieran ido a buscarlo a su departamento como en ocasiones anteriores… en cuanto acabara con el manuscrito iría a buscar al pelirrosa…

Y las tres semanas de plazo se cumplieron y la editora del rubio llego a recogerlo temprano en la mañana, con algo de pesadez se lo entrego y después se metió al baño a tomar una ducha, se sentía tan cansado que se acostó a descansar un poco, despertó a las 5:30 de la tarde y prendió la televisión, no encontró nada interesante así que la apago y se dirigió al balcón a fumar, se encontraba ahí viendo el amplio cielo, viendo las nubes y algunos pájaros que pasaban, vio pasar un avión… para después regresar adentro, tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar un numero, espero y espero.. y espero pero nadie le contesto… después decidió llamar a otro numero pero este tampoco le contesto, un poco molesto tomo las llaves de su mercedes y fue rumbo a la casa de cierto pelirrojo, al llegar toco el timbre más de una vez pero nadie le abrió, algo molesto tomo rumbo hacia NG al llegar al estudio de grabación donde se suponía debían estar noto que no había nadie, esto realmente le extraño, se dirigió hacia la oficina del presidente, no estaba su secretaria así que entro sin previo aviso encontrando a un tranquilo oji-esmeralda revisando unos documentos

-¿qué le se ofrece Eiri-san?-decía sin despegar los ojos de los papeles que tenía en las manos

-¿dónde está?-

-¿Quién?, ah se refiere a Shindou-san-dijo al ver la cara de fastidio de su cuñado- ¿acaso no ha leído las noticias?

-_eh estado encerrado las últimas tres semanas y el quiere que lea las noticias que le pasa?!-_pensó con frustración-ve al grano Touma

-bueno, yo no podría explicarlo mejor que en este artículo, velo por ti mismo Eiri-dijo al tiempo que le entregaba un periódico y ahí en primera plana estaba su baka

-¿desaparecido?- dijo algo desconcertado y es que ahí decía que su pelusa rosada llevaba tres semanas desaparecida, junto con otras cosas fuera de su interés-¿_tres semanas?... eso fue cuando… _"…_-¡¿nada de por favor, que no sabes hacer nada bien?! ¡Realmente eres una molestia! ¡Te he aguantado por mucho tiempo pero ya no! ¡Estoy cansado! ¡NO TE QUIERO VOLVER A VER! ¡VETEEEE!..."-_no puede… ser

-¿qué fue lo que le hiciste ahora?-decía volviendo a sus asuntos

-nada que deba de importarte-decía mientras se daba vuelta dispuesto a irse… - voy a buscarlo

-bien… -decía mientras veía como se iba aquel malhumorado rubio -solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde… Eiri

-tengo que… tengo que encontrarlo-se decía a si mismo mientras recorría las calles de la ciudad en su mercedes-es mi culpa que el este desaparecido…es mi culpa… tengo… tengo que encontrarlo… definitivamente lo encontrare- detuvo su auto frente al parque en que se conocieron y fue hasta ese lugar… el lugar donde encontró aquella penosa canción… el lugar donde conoció a Shu… -Shuichi… ¿donde estas?

La búsqueda del pelirrosa siguió semana y media más, k buscaba en todos los lugares que se le venían a la mente donde podría haber ido el pelirrosa, Touma también había movilizado a varias personas para que buscaran a su cantante hasta por debajo de las piedras si era necesario y qué decir de las fans que salían de su casa tan solo para ayudar a buscar a su ídolo pelirrosa…

La puerta del estudio de grabación se abrió precipitadamente… y un pelirrojo "devastado" entro y se sentó en una de las sillas

-no deberías abrir la puerta así… ¿Nakano-san?-decía suguru al ver que el pelirrojo no reaccionaba, vio como un par de lagrimas cayeron por sus mejillas así que fue hasta el… lo que le dejo en blanco fue la noticia del periódico que traía el pelirrojo en manos

-¿Qué? Pero… por qué no… no nos enteramos primero de esto…k-san –decía con dificultad en sus palabras, mientras llamaba a su manager

-¿qué sucede, encontraron algo?-dijo al notar la terrible tensión que se había formado en el ambiente, Hiro le aventó el periódico que quedo justo a los pies del francotirador, la misma mueca de sorpresa apareció en él como en los otros -this is impossible! The pink boy can not…

-K…!-dijo el presidente de NG mientras entraba de la misma forma que Hiroshi y con un periódico en mano-esto es cierto, realmente el esta…?

-así es- dijo el pelirrojo levantándose de su asiento y limpiando con su brazo sus lagrimas-Shuichi… murió

...

...

...

N/A: Gomene por la tardanza, iba a actualizar ayer pero no encontré mi USB y me tuve que poner a buscarla por toda mi habitación, jeje al fin la encontré.

Espero les haya gustado el capi ;P

ahora ya saben donde estaba yuki

matta ne!


	8. ¿se fue?

Cap 8

-¿qué dijiste?-decía un rubio escritor desde el marco de la puerta

-¡que Shuichi murió!… ¡y estoy seguro que fue por tu culpa!-decía mientras se le aventaba la rubio y lo golpeaba, k lo detuvo antes de que pudiera pasar algo peor…

-¡Nakano-san! Basta, lamentamos mucho la perdida de Shindou pero no es para que usted esté buscando culpables-decía Touma, aunque sin creerse nada de lo que el mismo había dicho…

-Yes, is true, please wait and calm down, Hiroshi –decía aun sosteniendo al enfurecido pelirrojo

-ya puedes soltarme k, no vale la pena ensuciarme las manos con este tipo-dijo mientras el francotirador lo soltaba y salía del estudio no sin antes decir algo al oído del escritor- espero que ahora que lograste tu cometido estés feliz… -para después salir y dirigirse a su apartamento para hacer sus maletas

-realmente… el… murió-decía aun shockeado por la noticia

-Eiri… tranquilo… no fue tu culpa- decía tratando de tranquilizar al escritor

-eso es mentira… si lo fue… si tan solo yo… lo hubiera escuchado y… no le hubiera dicho eso… él estaría aquí… ¡él estaría vivo!-decía mientras entraba en histeria dejando impactados a los aun presentes ahí

-es hora de irnos…-decía k mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-tienes razón… supongo que iré a casa de Nakano a calmarlo un poco…-decía el peli verde

-Eiri, no fue tu culpa, probablemente fue un accidente-decía tratando de calmar al alterado novelista

-¡que no lo entiendes! Yo lo provoque, yo fui la causa de su muerte…es… la segunda persona que muere… por mi culpa…-dijo mientras caía de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar justo como ese día, el día que mato a Kitazawa

Media semana después se encontraba un pelirrojo en la oficina del presidente de NG…

-¿eso es todo lo que tengo que firmar?-decía mientras le entregaba un documento al oji-esmeralda

-sí, es todo, con esto el contrato de Bad Luck esta disuelto al igual que la banda-decía mientras organizaba algunos documentos

-bien, me retiro-decía mientras daba media vuelta para irse

-espere un momento Nakano-san

-¿sí?-decía con frustración

-quería saber si, aun no…han encontrado…

-no, no han encontrado el cuerpo de Shu… ¿algo más? O ya puedo irme-decía con un notable desprecio no hacia Seguchi-san sino hacia la persona sentada en un sofá al lado de la puerta

-no, es todo, puede irse...-decía mientras veía como salía de su oficina el pelirrojo-debo admitir que es una gran pérdida-decía para sí mismo- oí que hoy en la tarde los fans de Shindou irán a la bahía de Tokio para… tu sabes… ¿quieres ir?… Eiri

-si…

-tu editora te ha estado buscando para darte su más sincero pésame, ¿quieres que le diga algo?-

-no…

-esos monosílabos le estaban empezando a molestar al oji-esmeralda, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, a Eiri realmente le había afectado la inesperada muerte de Shuichi, y cada vez que él le preguntaba qué era lo que había sucedido solo lograba hacer que el novelista entrara en histeria y comenzara a llorar, así que en este momento se daba por vencido-

-soy una mala persona ¿verdad?-decía aquel rubio escritor con una triste sonrisa

-no Eiri, ya te dije que tu no tuviste la culpa-

-eso es mentira, yo fui el causante de todo su sufrimiento siempre y ahora también lo fui de su muerte… realmente soy una persona detestable… Hiroshi tiene razón al odiarme… -decía sin borrar esa sonrisa, mientras amargas lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas

-Eiri, por favor basta, si sigues pensando en ello tan solo te lastimaras mas, tienes que seguir adelante sin Shindou –decía mientras se acercaba al novelista

-¡no lo entiendes! ¡No puedo! ¡Yo… no puedo! Porque yo… lo amaba… gracias a él… desapareció el recuerdo de Kitazawa y ahora… ya no está…ya no… esta… ¡nunca lo valore lo suficiente!... y lo último que le dije… lo lastime…

-_me duele admitirlo pero… temo que en esta ocasión… realmente fue culpa de Eiri… nunca vi a ninguna persona tan enamorada de él como Shindou lo estaba…-_todo estará bien… te prometo que todo estará bien-decía el oji-esmeralda mientras abrazaba al novelista que no paraba de llorar…

...

...

...


	9. Hacia delante

-Ryuichi…-dijo mientras volteaba a ver al castaño

-sí, ¿qué pasa Shu?

-tú sabes quién es… el padre de este bebe…

**Cap. 9**

-ah… eso es…ammm… él esta…él…etto…-trataba de decir nerviosamente el castaño

-murió-dijo el pelirrojo seriamente

-¿qué?-dijeron los vocalistas al unisonó

-se que debimos decírtelo antes pero… no queríamos verte triste de nuevo, ¿no es así, Ryuichi?

-ah, si… el murió por un accidente automovilístico, fue una tristeza-decía entre serio y algo confundido-

-así que… solo seré yo… y este bebe-decía mientras sobaba su vientre y bajaba la mirada

-no del todo-dijo el pelirrojo logrando captar la atención del pelirrosa- nos tienes a nosotros y nosotros nunca te abandonaremos

-eso es cierto Shu-chan, siempre estaremos contigo-decía el castaño infantilmente

-aparte no debes de estar triste, por el bebe que estas esperando-decía el pelirrojo para animarlo un poco

-lo sé… entonces… la razón de mi "accidente" fue eso-pregunto muy interesado

-a…- dijo siendo interrumpido por el castaño

-A si es, tú te pusiste muy triste… por esa razón terminaste en ese parque, mientras nevaba-dijo seriamente el castaño

-entiendo… gracias… por hacer eso… ustedes querían que yo no volviera a estar triste verdad, les agradezco…y les prometo que desde ahora me cuidare por ustedes y por este bebe…-decía dulcemente aquel pelirrosa

***********Días después ***********

-Shuichi cálmate, que camines de un lado a otro no te ayudara en nada

-¡pero hiroooooo! ¡Ryuichi dijo que volvería en una semana y ya ha pasado semana y media! ¡Prometió que regresaría para acompañarme al primer ultrasonido del bebe! ¡Y no llega!

-Shu, si él te lo prometió, debes confiar en su palabra

-¡lo sé! ¡Pero se está tardando mucho! ¡Su vuelo debió de haber llegado hace dos horas y no llega! ¡ Te dije que debíamos de haber ido por él al aeropuerto!

-¡Shuichi por favor tranquilízate….!-decía algo estresado por los gritos de desesperación del pelirrosa

-estoy en casa-se escucho junto con el sonido de la puerta abriéndose, apenas había cerrado la puerta un pelirrosa fue a su encuentro

-¡bienvenido, Ryuichi!-decía al momento que se aventaba a los brazos del castaño, cayendo ambos al suelo-¡te tardaste mucho!

-pero tan solo fue semana y media-decía el castaño mientras se levantaba y ayudaba al pelirrosa

-sí, pero tu dijiste que sería solo por una semana-cuestionaba como un niño pequeño el oji-amatista

-pero era necesario, lo siento-decía mientras le sonreía al pelirrosa

-y mira que tu no le has estado aguantando sus gritos de la ultima media semana, que si Ryuichi se está tardando, que si cuándo volverá, que deberíamos ir por él, que si Ryuichi esto, que si Ryuichi el otro… ahora si puedo decir que parece SEÑORA embarazada-decía con un tono burlesco pero serio

-jajajaja ¿en serio?-decía el castaño felizmente

-¡buaaa! No te burles-decía el pelirrosa con un lindo puchero

-no es solo que… me sorprende… aunque…realmente me hace muy feliz que Shu-chan piense tanto en mi-decía infantilmente mientras abrazaba fuertemente al pelirrosa- te quiero mucho Shuichi…-susurro al oído del pelirrosa para que el aun presente pelirrojo no lo escuchara… no del todo…; ante esto el pelirrosa se ruborizo enseguida…

-y…y yo a ti… Ryuichi…-

...

...

...

...

N/A: muchas gracias por sus reviews realmente me han dado ánimos para continuar y es que ahorita estoy algo atareada _ sin embargo tratare de actualizar pronto ^w^

matta ne!


	10. Calma

Cap 10.

-bueno pues apúrense, no los voy a estar esperando todo el día-decía un pelirrojo desde la entrada de la casa

-ya estamos listos-decía un emocionado pelirrosa

Y es que hoy irían a ver al doctor para el habitual chequeo del pelirrosa, y ¿por qué se encontraba tan emocionado? La razón era que en el ultimo ultrasonido le habían dado la noticia de que esperaba dos bebes… dos niñas… eso lo puso realmente feliz y ahora realmente se moría de ganas por saber cómo estaban sus hijitas, los tres tomaron un taxi para llegar al hospital…

-¿y que nombre les vas a poner, Shuichi?-decía cierto pelirrojo

-mmm lo he pensado mucho y a una le pondré Namae y a la otra Izumo-decía felizmente y es que ya tenía 6 meses de embarazo, 3 meses mas y por fin conocería a esa pequeñas, ese pensamiento lo ponía de muy buen humor

-están muy bonitos los nombre Shu-decía el castaño

-sí pero… también me gustaría que ustedes escogieran otro nombre, me gustaría que Hiro escogiera el segundo nombre de Namae y Ryuichi el segundo nombre de Izumo

-mmmm entonces, que tal Meian-decía el pelirrojo

-en ese caso el otro seria Meiji, ¿te gusta?-decía el alegre castaño

-sí, me gustan mucho, entonces serán Izumo Meiji Ryuji y Namae Meian Yukio –decía felizmente el pelirrosa al tiempo que el taxi se detenía frente al hospital, pagaron y se bajaron, caminaron para llegar al ascensor pues el consultorio de su doctor estaba en el segundo piso

-¿por qué los otros nombres, Shuichi?-pregunto un intrigado castaño

-realmente no lo sé tan solo pienso que se escuchan muy lindos…-decía mientras caminaba felizmente por el pasillo hasta el consultorio del doctor-hola doctor

-buenas tardes joven Sakuma, joven Shindou por favor recuéstese en la plancha-dijo el doctor mientras iba por un par de cosas, el pelirrojo se había quedado afuera para esperarlos… en cuanto el ultrasonido termino ambos cantantes se sentaron para escuchar al doctor

-bueno, las niñas tienes un buen crecimiento y están muy saludables, al igual que usted joven, ¿se ha estado tomando las cosas que le mencione?

-sí, doctor, todo lo que me dijo

-muy bien, muy bien, debe de descansar, los últimos meses siempre son los más riesgosos, y más en su caso, no cargue cosas pesadas y no se sobre esfuerce entendió-decía mientras sonreía, nunca había visto a nadie mas emocionado por un embarazo que ese chico, se notaba que iba a ser un buen padre

-sip –decía muy felizmente

-bueno, hasta la próxima revisión, cuídese mucho joven Shindou, hasta luego-decía levantándose de la silla para despedirlos

-sí, hasta luego y gracias doctor-decía muy animadamente el pelirrosa mientras se levantaba para irse

-ya oíste Shu, nada de andar de un lado a otro, tienes que descansar-decía tranquilamente

-¡buuuu~!-decía el oji-amatista haciendo un puchero

-recuerda, es por el bien de las niñas

-si… lo sé… Ryu podría hacerte una pregunta

-claro, ¿qué es?

-…no, nada, olvídalo… supongo que… puede esperar…-dijo algo serio y dejando un poco confundido al castaño-¡ HIROOO~!-decía al tiempo que iba con su amigo

-¿cómo te fue Shu? ¿Cómo están mis sobrinas?-decía un tranquilo pelirrojo

-están muuuy bien, ¡buaaa~! No puedo esperar para que nazcan, me pregunto ¿cómo serán?

-si son como tú, olvídate de que las cuide-decía el pelirrojo

-¿eh? ¡¿Nande?! No seas así, ¡Hiro!

-jajaja, sabes que bromeo, como no las cuidaría si son mis sobrinas favoritas

-cuando ellas ya estén en mis brazos no me separare ni un momento de ellas, porque son y serán siempre las personas más importantes para mí; ¡igual que ustedes! Realmente me han ayudado mucho… arigato…no se qué sería de mi sin ustedes-decía mientras les daba una bella sonrisa

...

...

...

...

N/A:

buaaaa~! creo que algunas personas tienen ganas de matarme jajaja pues, pues que decirles, no se me enojen, todo a su tiempo, no crean que por que shu alla perdido la memoria y yuki lo crea muerto todo a terminado oh, no, todavia faltan muuuuuchas cosas, y si quieren saber si, puede que tal vez recupere su memoria despues de muuucho tiempo ^w^ y si ya se que los cap son muy cortos, pero mi tiempo libre en este momento tambien lo es

Bueno matta ne!

y si tienen alguna duda haganmela saber, por cierto muchisimas gracias por sus reviews creanme que me ponen de muy buen humor y me dan muchas ganas de continuar escribiendo el fic ^^


	11. ¿nuevo comienzo?

Cap. 11 ¿nuevo comienzo?

3 de la madrugada, todos se encontraban profundamente dormidos hasta que…

-nee~ Ryuichi, despierta…-decía un pelirrosa mientras movía a su ídolo

-uhm que sucede Shu?-bostezo- Son las tres de la mañana-decía un adormilado castaño mientras se sentaba en la cama

-es que…ammm… yo quería…-decía con algo de vergüenza

-¿antojos?-el pelirrosa tan solo asintió- está bien, ¿dime qué quieres?-decía mientras se tallaba los ojos

-es que se me antojo un helado de chocolate con crema batida y una cereza y… mucho chile

-pero el doctor te dijo que no podías comer chile, Shu-decía tranquilamente

-pero…-decía mientras ponía carita de cachorrito

-suspiro- está bien, voy a prepararlo, tú quédate aquí, ya vengo y no hagas mucho ruido que despertaras a Hiro

-sí, gracias Ryu-decía algo apenado el pelirrosa y es que hacía ya varias noches que tenía que despertar al castaño por cosas similares, después de un rato este volvió con lo que el oji-amatista le había pedido-

-aquí tienes Shu, necesitas algo mas-decía mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama

-no… esto… era todo…-decía mientras daba un bocado al helado- Ryu

-sí, ¿qué pasa?

-¿por que eres tan amable conmigo? –decía mientras comía su helado

-bueno eso es porque tú eres un amigo muy importante y te quiero mucho-decía cariñosamente

-sí pero… es que Hiro también es mi amigo y… no se… siento que tu amabilidad es muy diferente a la de el…es que… tu…-decía al momento que terminaba de comer su helado

-¿"yo" que?, Shu-decía algo intrigado

-no sabría explicarme…Hiro es mi mejor amigo…y tu…-trataba de decir el oji-amatista

-¿yo que soy para ti?

-tú eres…eres…-dijo mientras bajaba la mirada-… bebe

-¿soy un bebe?-decía con un signo de interrogación

-no…es que… las bebes…nacerán… ¡ahora!-decía mientras comenzaba a respirar agitadamente

-pero si solo tienen 7 meses-decía un alterado castaño

-¡díselo a ellas!- decía mientras se removía de dolor por las contracciones

Después de despertar al pelirrojo se dirigieron lo más rápido posible al hospital, ya ahí metieron a Shu a quirófano para hacerle una cesárea, segundos, minutos y horas ponían los pelos de punta a las dos personitas que estaban en la sala de espera, Hiro se encontraba sentado pero sin dejar de mover el pie y ver el reloj desesperadamente con unas inmensas ganas de romperlo mientras que el castaño se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro en esa sala, poco faltaba para que un oyó comenzara a aparecer en ese lugar… después de esperar cinco mortales minutos más un doctor salió diciendo que quería hablar con los familiares del joven Shindou

-nosotros somos, ¿cómo está Shuichi?-decía un alterado pelirrojo

-los tres se encuentran en muy buen estado, pero solo uno de ustedes puede pasar a verlo, ¿Quién será?-decía el doctor viendo a ambos

-ah…-trato de decir el castaño

-no digas mas, a ti es a quien más quiere ver-decía con una sonrisa

-Hiroshi…

-vamos ve, antes de que me arrepienta-decía el castaño tranquilamente

-bien…

-por favor sígame… es esta habitación, lo dejo, si necesita algo no dude en decirlo-decía el doctor mientras dejaba al castaño frente a una puerta y se iba

-¿Shuichi?-decía mientras entraba lentamente en la habitación

-¡oh!, hola Ryu…-decía mientras sonreía dulcemente al ver entrar al castaño

-¿Cómo te sientes?

- pues debo admitir que he estado mejor…dijeron que me traerían a las niñas después de una revisión-decía felizmente

-ya veo…no deben tardar…

-si…antes de esto… estábamos platicando de algo-decía un poco serio

-ah, sí, pero si quieres dejarlo ahí esta…-trataba de decir el castaño siendo interrumpido

-No… no quiero… lo último que me preguntaste fue… que es lo que tú eras para mi…-decía seriamente

-Shuichi no tienes que responderme aparte necesitas descansar y…

-no eres mi amigo-

-¿Eh?-dijo algo confundido y un poco asustado por la declaración del oji-amatista miedo que se fue al escuchar lo siguiente que dijo el pelirrosa

-digo que tu… para mi… no eres un amigo… eres… más que eso… tu… significas mucho para mí, Ryuichi…-decía con una sonrisa en el rostro y sin mirar al castaño

Unos golpes en la puerta cortaron el ambiente en el que se encontraban esos dos, dos enfermeras se adentraron en la habitación para dejarle las niñas al pelirrosa y después retirarse

-mira Ryu, que lindas son-decía mientras sostenía en ambos brazos a las niñas una de ellas tenía el cabello tan rosado como Shuichi y la otra tenía un cabello rubio muy hermoso-ella será Izumo -decía viendo a la de cabello rosado- y ella será Namae -decía mientras volteaba a ver a la rubia-aun sin un padre para ustedes, les prometo que las cuidare muchísimo –decía melancólicamente el pelirrosa

-si… son realmente hermosas… pero… Shuichi…

-¿uhm?-dijo sin despegar la vista de sus dos angelitas

-¿me dejarías ser el padre de tus hijas?

-Ryui...chi… claro que si…

...

...

...

...


End file.
